The Theory, Research Methods & Technology Core (TRMT) will contribute to the second and third aims of the Center - to develop and implement community-based intervention research that is theory-driven and culturally competent and to explore the application of emerging technologies and intervention research methods to promoting the health of and preventing disease among underserved people, specific aims of the TRMT are to: 1. Facilitate the development and testing of theoretical models, designs, and analyses that are appropriate for health promotion and disease prevention for underserved populations. 2. Contribute to specification of critical elements in the process of behavioral change as linked to health and disease outcomes. 3. Enable investigators to advance the science of health promotion and disease prevention for underserved populations through the application of advanced new technologies. 4. Facilitate innovative collection, aggregation, and analysis of data in target areas of health promotion/disease prevention research (for example, on sleep and activity) with underserved populations. 5. Stimulate dialogue among Center affiliates about new theoretical models of health promotion/disease prevention, use of innovative technologies as research methods, and emerging needs related to the health of underserved populations. 6. Enhance the capabilities of investigators from minority-serving institutions to apply theoretical models, research methods, and innovative technologies to health promotion/disease prevention research with underserved populations.